Molly Cunningham
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: Molly Cunningham was just an ordinary girl until one day she was abducted and her life would never be the same again. Short story, about a young girl's life changing event. This is a one shoot or sneak preview of an upcoming story. Also looking to cast one or two more characters for the upcoming story. Details inside on how to submit your characters. RATED T FOR GRAPHIC SCREENS


Molly had grown up in New Hampshire leading a pretty normal life, that is until she turned 13 when she was abducted; it was for a restively short time however. She was picked up one morning when walking home from the store, over the course of two days she was subjected to all manner of medical procedures. While a lot of it was a blur from whatever drugs they kept injecting her with she was able to remember lots of needles, lots of blood tests. But the worst par part came after that from what she assumed was the end of the first day she seemed to come down with a fever. It was so unbelievably hot, it felt like her body was on fire burning. It wouldn't stop however; the only reprieve from the burning was the small distraction that she received when the doctors would though ice packs in the small cage she was locked in.

The first real coherent thing she could remember was being taken from her cage and put in a van, then she was able to feel cool air all around her, and then the sky and a thud as her body was thrown from the van. Her body was still on fire but to a much lesser extent, her arms and legs didn't seem to burn as bad. All of the pain from the fire inside her was on her back now; it felt as though her skin was tarring itself apart. She was found the next morning still running a high fever by her father who took her to the hospital.

For another week the pain in her back burned and the doctors was confused as to what was happening, until one doctor ordered another x-ray almost a week later and was stunned physical changes that were occurring on the young girl. Molly's parted were like wise stunned and beyond shocked. Then finally after two weeks Molly gained some form of herself again. She woke late at night screaming as she rolled off of her back. To her mother's surprise her daughters back was in full view thanks to the hospital gown she was wearing. "It burns, it hurts!"

Other than the disturbing screams of pain from her daughter Ms. Cunningham was transfixed on her daughters back as the bruised, red bulging skin around her daughters back pulsed and writhed and slowly a pin prick of red began to run down her daughter now pulsing back. From the prick came a sickening drop of what could only be blood and as much as she loved Molly she was disturbed by what was happening to her poor child. She had heard the saying frozen in fear but this was the first time she had experienced it.

It was the wetness that through her from her stupor as Molly arched her back once more burring her face in the pillow screaming. Her hand reached up to touch the wetness on her check, only to discover that it was blood, her child's blood. She stepped forward to Molly and began to speak to her trying to sooth her as the bulges on her back erupted in a ripping of flesh and two sickening red and blood appendages sprouted from Molly's back, a good three feet of bloody red painted feathers; spreading upwards as if trying to reach the ceiling. then Molly's cries were quite. It was at this moment that Ms. Cunningham saw the horrified faces of the attending nurses standing in the door.

The next day after doctors failed to explain what had happened to her daughter Molly woke to find that the room and everything in it seemed so much clearer sharper, sounds that people whispered we no longer whispers to her. It was as if she had fallen asleep yesterday and woken up the next morning, not almost two weeks later. It was all just a blur but there was a reminder that something had happened as she rolled to the side she could feel something on her back and winced a bit as she tried to lay on her back.

Before her eye she looked back to see what had happened and was met by a fuzzy lightly brown colored feather, she looked at it and it moved, she felt it move, made it move, it was her feather. Her mind reeled as she looked the right to find a matching feather also slowly waving at her on command. She had wings, small wings mind you but wings never the less.

When her mother and father care she was relieved to see them, they recanted all that had happen and she filled in what blanks she could remember. The doctors wanted to perform more test but after pleading from Molly her father asked if she was fit to leave, and she was released.

Over the next three months the family adjusted to the changes there daughter had gone through. Larger appetite, her wings growing and her knocking things over, a lot; in that time Molly herself seemed to have grown almost 5 inches taller, and lost a lot of her baby fat. Her wings now had roughly a fourteen foot span, and her primary feather had started to fill out. It was then that Molly started watching a lot more information on bird.

The cheery Molly was slowly coming back and her fascination with birds had grown in leaps and bounds. She felt it was only right after all. She watched them on videos, read books, and watched them outside of her home. Till finally one day she began to experiment, with her own wings, they felt week; which wasn't surprising just like any body part that didn't get used it became weak.

After a few days Molly began to gain some progress, then finally she was able to get some air. Pressing down hard with her wings she felt the air being displaced by her powerful thrusts and the world began to shrink smaller. The feeling of being kept up by her own power was like nothing she had ever felt. She would get better, stronger, faster.

When she felt she was ready it was time to show her parents. She called them to come outside, but once they were outside they looked around for Molly who was standing on the roof of the house. She called to them a large smile on her face as a look of wonder and horror started to spread over their faces. They turned to one of fear as her Molly jumped into the air and for a split second they felt as if they were about to lose their child all over again.

Then it was replaced by a face of smiling and wonders as their daughters wings beat down and carried her higher, banking and swooping down a smile of joy on her face like nether of them had ever seen. She landed after a few minutes of her demonstration a smile so wide on her face as came to a stop in front of them.

There was only one thing to do at that moment, her father stepped forward and embraced her followed closely by her mother. The three hugged and by instanced or not she never really knew her wings seemed to fold around the hugging family. Molly knew life would never be normal again but that was ok, normality by everyone else's definition was over rated. She had wings, she could fly, her parents loved her, and even though it hurt and horrible she couldn't help but think that life could only go up from here.

* * *

So we am looking for a few good mutants. Yeah you heard me right, as we have started production on Maximum Ride: Forever More we are looking to add a new never before seen face to the cast. This is the part where you come in, we would like that new character to be one of you (Well your original character.). So we are asking that all interested submit your character here using the nice format below.

While we are open to any thing you come up with please know that we might limit character on power or special abilities. We want to stay true to your character but please remember that we are in production and will be adding him/her to the cast, so minor changes may take place. Example: Relationship with someone in the Flock, History of how they met the Flock or other characters etc.

Here is little example of the format for the submissions.

**Name:** Molly Cunningham

**Age:** 13

**Gender: **Female

**Description:** Standing at around 5.2. Molly has very striking green eyes that seem to always be looking far off in the distance. Her hair is a light brown russet color that trails down just below her shoulders, however she tends to keep it in a high pony tail. Molly's tan skin tends to get her labeled as a beach kid a lot even though she more at ease in the mountains or colder weather. Like most Hybrids she tends to wear clothes that are more accommodating to her not to human appendages on her back. Tank tops, wind breakers, jeans etc she doesn't get really fancy preferring to just go with what feel right. Her extra appendages, her wings are that of a Red Hawk. The inner wing white with specs of darker browns and black, her outer primary feathers are a much darker brown and look as if they were outlined with white edges tracing around each feather.

**History:** Molly had grown up in New Hampshire leading a pretty normal life, that is until she turned 11 when she was abducted, it was for a restively short time however. She was picked up one morning when walking home from the store, over the course of two days she was subjected to all manner of medical procedures. While a lot of it was a blur from what ever drugs they kept injecting her with she was able to remember lots of needles, lots of blood tests. But the worst par part came after that from what she assumed was the end of the first day she seemed to come down with a fever. It was so unbelievably hot, it felt like her body was on fire burning. It wouldn't stop however, the only reprieve from the burning was the small distraction that she received when the doctors would though ice packs in the small cage she was locked in...

**Power: **Raptor Vision, Enhanced Strength, Wings (Red Hawk), Enhanced Hearing.

Thanks for your interest and please feel free to submit by pm or if you have a question.

_"This world will burn."_

Maximum Ride: Forever More

Coming 2014


End file.
